New Recruit
by An Unknown girl from Johto
Summary: One day, an unknown assassin comes to Konaha. The assassin is "recruited" as a chunin because of their hard work and effort, and is paired up with Team Kakashi. No Sai. There will be a pairing, and Naruto's Demon Fox mode. T just in case. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

New Recruit

A lone figure rushed through the green bushes in the Chou (Butterfly) Forest, only the sound of the leaves brushing against each other, and the gentle wind could be heard. An enemy figure waited silently for their prey. "Where the crap is the target?" whispered the enemy to one of his allies. "Sir, I don't know. The target was last seen in those green bushes." The ally said as he pointed to the bushes.

And then a loud scream was heard.

"Shark 2! Shark 2, come in!"

Static was heard, but nothing else.

"Dang it! Shark 3, do you see the target?"

"N-No sir, I do not see the tar-AAH!"

"Shark 3! Shark 3! Come in, god d*** it!"

"Shark 4, get out of there! Retreat! I repeat, retreat!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Shark 4! I have to get out of here!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Blood splattered all over the place.

"Hmm, looks like it's time to go to Konaha."

**A/N: CLIFFY! I worked hard for this, and got it done in two days. Sorry for the cussing, even though it's in asterisks, but it was necessary. The main guy who was talking was Shark 1. Who is this lone figure? Or maybe, **_**what **_**is the lone figure? And most importantly, what **_**gender**_** is the lone figure? All that and more, will be revealed in some of the next few chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: There is no disclaimer for many reasons. Plus this is FANFICTION. Point made.**

** A/N: Hey everybody! You probably hate me, don't you? I'm sorry! A ton of crap has been going on. Anyway, on with the story!**

"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei, what's going on? I heard an ANBU squad got taken down. I think they were called the Hagane Same. (Steel Shark)" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Hmm? I don't know. Why don't you go ask someone else?" Kakashi answered.

"Oh, 'kay, thanks!" Naruto yelled as he ran off to ask someone else.

_But who should I ask? I know! Sakura-chan! I bet she knows! Wait, she's supposed to be working with Baa-chan. _Naruto thought, completely unaware of the pair of eyes staring at him through a bush five feet away from him.

"So that's the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Well, time to be recruited." Said the person whom the pair of eyes belonged to. They disappeared faster than your average ninja.

"Here you go! Your status as a ninja in the Hidden Leaf is in this report! I'll send it to Hokage-sama. Thank you!" said another ninja. It was finally time. They got recruited.

"Step One completed."

**A/N: Do you like it? Sorry for the long wait. School, you know? :p Oh well, too bad this is a short chapter. Oh, and my Internet hasn't been working very well recently. I advise you to read some of my other stories and vote in my poll while I get these chapters up. Since this chapter is done, I'll work on PIOTD for the time being. Please review. It helps me A LOT. See ya!**


	3. Sakura's love life and Chinmoku

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, then you must think I'm a guy. Get your eyes fixed, ladies and gentlemen. **

A/N: Okay, okay, some of you did not understand my last chapter. Think about my summary, think about the last chapter, and plug it in. 2 + 2 = 4. Assassin ninja + recruition. What does it equal? It equals Chappie 2. So, please, understand that the answer was in PLAIN SIGHT the whole time. Thank you. Carry on.

Sakura looked out the window. She saw a child playing with a toy, a fruit stand, happy faces, and a bright sunshine washing over the forever-green grass on the outskirts of Konohagakure. And for a moment, she thought she saw a familiar face. Sasuke. Of course, no way would Sasuke come all the way to Konoha to see her. To be honest, she wasn't even sure if she loved him anymore. Naruto, on the other hand…

_No stupid, no way you could love Naruto...you love Sasuke! Sasuke is the one you care about!_ Said a little voice in the back of her head. _No, you do love Naruto! He is the one you _TRULY_ care about!_ Another one said.

_How about Kakashi?_

_No, you sick...argh, I'm not getting into this._

She was so confused. How Kakashi popped up in her head, she had no clue, and she didn't want to know. She was afraid of loving anyone though, because she was scared they would break her heart. Like Sasuke. That's a good example. However, she still didn't want to get into the whole love business.

As she sat on the windowsill, she couldn't help but look again at her new team member, the new replacement for Sasuke. She had long black hair, and piercing icy blue eyes. She wasn't smiling. She was wearing a brown and green camouflage shirt, and the same colored pants. When Sakura asked if she wanted something less…_ugly_, the ninja almost smacked Sakura right then, and there. She was clearly not amused by Sakura's word choice.

However, she was very nice to Hinata and Tenten, and didn't mind Ino. She hadn't yet met Temari, but Sakura hypothesized they would be Best Friends. When Sakura asked for her name, she simply said: "I don't have one. But you can call me 'Chinmoku'." She only said those two sentences for the entire _two hours_ she was with Sakura. The only other way she communicated was through gestures, and hand signs. Nothing more.

**A/N: Yay! Now I can go back to work on PTD! Yes, I know this was _very_ short, and I can't promise the next chapter will be longer, but I think this was very emotional until the 28th line, so that makes up for it I guess. By the way, I might have another story up soon; it's a FMA x iCarly crossover that I adopted from Kasuki, and I'm just going to fix some errors, then work on my own chapters for it, and I promise it'll be good. However, it'll probably come to theate-I mean, in about three months. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and being patient, so I have a contest for you guys! Whoever is the 1st one to review ALL of my stories, and their individual chapters, will make an appearance as a Genin, Chunin, or Jonin. So, if you want to win, then review, dang it! Thank you all!**


	4. The sauce

**A/N: Hi. How are you? I'm fine. Yeah, yeah, uhuh. Oh, sorry guys, I was on the phone with Pervy Sage. It looks like Saucegay gets screen time, because Naruto and Sakura got there turns. I'm also introducing Konoha News for story purposes. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: You think I own Naruto and Pokemon? Please, that's Naruto for Naruto and Arceus for Pokemon.**

Osha Beri

News reporter

Osha Beri: "Hi, I'm Osha Beri, your one and only Konoha News reporter! Let's see what news we have today! Oh, we have special news regarding Sasuke, a Konoha ninja turned rouge. Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, while some Pokemon called Kabuto was seen, but was nowhere to be found. Sakura Haruno, Chinmoku, Naruto Uzumaki, and some guy whose name escapes me are investigating the crime scene that has a few dead people. Little information is being released to the public, and we don't have much either. However, we have a HUGE story on ninja-samurai-space-kittens! So these space kit-"

He shut the TV off. He was _angry_. Much more than he'd ever been. Running in with Naruto and Sakura had caused some problems, and Kakashi's temporary replacement didn't help. But what _really_ got him angry was _his_ replacement. A girl named "Chinmoku" was silent, but deadly. Even her _name_ was "silent one"!

She dressed perfectly for the situation. He didn't even notice her. It was almost as if she wasn't breathing, too. But one flaw got her found out. She was clumsy. She tripped on one of his snakes, fell forward, and landed on his chest. If she hadn't been quick, she'd be dead.

But then he thought about it no more, for he had other worries. _Somehow_, they'd captured him and took him to prison. He would be on trial soon, but he had a bigger problem; Naruto was guarding his cell. He would never admit it, but he loved Naruto more than anything, even his clan. Of course, Naruto was giving him the death stare for being a jerk.

He could live with that, as long as he had Naruto, assuming that he lived that long. Of course, he knew Naruto was a perverted, straight man. So he needed to get in Naruto's head and flip his gender-loving switch. But Naruto was so heavily mentally guarded; it would pretty much be impossible. _Oh, Naruto…_Sasuke thought with a sigh.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I had to stop it there. I loved this chapter because I love ship teases. Yeah, Naru/Sasu isn't going to happen. No. I DO NOT support Yaoi or Yuri, because usually, it ends up in sex. However, I understand that that is not always the case. But I'm going for the secret pairing I have chosen. Until then, REVIEW! Or Saucegay will flip your gender switch. If that doesn't work, Naruto will only give cookies to reviewers.**


	5. The mystic power of love

**A/N: Hello, how are you? Me? I'm in the writing zone. Hooray for chappie 5 of NR! Let's hope this fanfic prospers well! Now on with the chappie!**

Kakashi looked at Guy, wondering what he would pick today.

"100 meter dash!"

He sighed, for this was just an average day. He wished somebody would interrupt, so he could escape.

"Guy sensei!"

This was a mix between "thank god" and "oh crap".

And in that moment, Kakashi made his escape.

Chinmoku's interest piqued when she saw this. Quickly, she wrote down, "Kakashi sensei is afraid of Rock Lee. I can not blame him.".

Naruto was still guarding The Sauce (Or Saucegay), and Sakura was battling Ino for Sauce's love. It was quite the boring day, for it is a day of filler. But hey, at least this is the sub version. Konohamaru was in the hospital, after horrible injuries, and-

NO. NO. We're skipping filler days for right now. Today, we're doing a plot-related chappie. Got it?

Yes, ma'am. Well, anyway, Sas-uke tried _really_ hard to seduce Naruto. It almost worked, too. However, Naruto had socked Saucey in the stomach, so The Sauce of Hack Powers (I think I like this one) writhed in much pain on the floor. Later, The Sauce of Hack Powers went to his trial, got a seal on his chakra, got his sword taken away, and didn't say a word about how he tried to seduce Naruto.

Now, Tsunade was doing something she hadn't done in ages: partying. She-

WTH did I say to you? NO FILLER!

But…

No buts! You know what? It's my turn.

*Sigh*

Okay, so Chinmoku asked Naruto where the best ramen was, and Naruto happily agreed to take her to Ichiraku Ramen. On the way there, she had something to ask.

"Why do you love Sakura?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, you do. You often look at her, and even if she puts you down, you encourage her all the way. You helped her find Sasuke, even though you had to roll the dice. You've always considered her your friend; but she's not just a friend to you; she's the one you love."

"…It's true what they say, she's quite pretty. But that's not what I love her for. I love her because of her personality. The way she smiles, just everything about her. There are just not enough words for me to describe just how much I love her."

"Then remember this: The will of fire is strong inside you. Even though the fox demon is inside you, always trying to hurt everyone, you stop it. You have that power-the mystic power of love. It will fill you with power when you need it most. All I can say is, 'Use it wisely'."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself for being such a great guy."

She saw the Ichiraku Ramen place, with Sakura waiting there, most likely for Naruto.

"On second thought, I'm not very hungry. I'll just go home. Enjoy your ramen."

"Okay, bye!"

She quickly got out of Naruto and Sakura's sight, but was able to see the both of them. She smiled; she left the two to a discussion.

"Have fun, Naruto."

**A/N: I know the first half doesn't go with the plot well, but that was because Asia from PIOTD decided to try to take over the story. I'm sorry! But I hope you like the ending. Well, time to work on said story mentioned above. Thank you for your support!**


	6. The Flower Ninja, Shi Buta, and Laughter

** A/N: I feel so happy~! Even though I'm kind of depressed~! Sorry, about that. I just had coffee, and went WAAAYY out of the calm zone. Thanks for reading this! I beg you, for the love of god, REVIEW!**

** On with ze chappie~! **

Silent, the creature is. Deadly, the creature is. Right next to Ino's ear, the creature is. Inhaling, it was about to release it's most powerful move; _Garbage Breath_. And when it released the breath, Ino just turned to the other side of her bed.

"Shi Buta, I'm trying to sleep…please go away." Ino was intent on sleeping.

"Būbū!"

"Seriously, Buta, I. Need. To. Sleep."

"Būbū, Būbū!"

"FINE! I'M AWAKE!

"Būbū!"

It was just another average morning for the Flower Ninja. Quickly, she ate breakfast and manned her flower shop at once. She loved the smell of the flowers, and her customers were often nice; if they weren't she'd personally _ruin their life_. Her most popular flower bundle right now was the "Blue Rose" bundle. It was a very peaceful day, with about zero customers.

So, she decided to read her favorite manga: FullMetal Alchemist. The ideas were kind of baffling, but she loved it all the same. Once, her friend Sakura had caught her reading it. She had laughed at poor Ino, calling her a pig, and saying that Ino was probably "mentally dating" Edward Elric, the manga's main protagonist (Who is WAAAYYYY hotter than The Sauce of Hack Powers). I quote from Sakura: "You're probably giving him red roses, saying that he's so sexy, and he should get laid with you!" unquote. Ino immediately slapped Sakura across the face.

Ino smiled deviously at that memory. Ah those were the-

"Ino, are you ok?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh, sorry about that, Naruto. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I heard you need to find a certain flower, and you'll only hire an awesome ninja for the job."

"You can't be serious."

"Except the fact that I _am_ serious."

"Why do you need the job?" She was quite curious about that.

"I just want to try it."

"Well, okay, you're officially hired. Now go and get my flowers."

"Chinmoku, do you ever get that feeling?" Sakura asked.

?

"Sakura, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Ah, THAT feeling…I get it when around Naruto."

Sakura giggled, for that was the most epic remark she had heard in a while.

"You know how to make people laugh, laugh so hard they start crying."

"Well, I guess that's the job fate gave me."

Sakura could just barely breathe now. Chinmoku wisely walked away.

** A/N: Heh-roh! How is everybody? Are we all happy? Next story that I will work on: Pokemon: Investigators of the Dead! Please review!**


End file.
